


The Vampire's Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon trembled with rage as soon as he viewed Sarah Croydon sobbing on their bed.





	The Vampire's Tears

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon trembled with rage as soon as he viewed Sarah Croydon sobbing on their bed. He remembered superstitious Englishmen accusing Sarah of being a witch and throwing stones at her recently. The Englishmen weren't going to live long. 

Charles saw Sarah's smile after he gave her a new toy. 

 

THE END


End file.
